


Burning Hearts

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN drabbles [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, Written words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam doesn't think he'll ever find his soulmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burning Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This was a drabble I wrote for an anon on tumblr and it was really cute!!

Sam Winchester stared down at the ice blue letters on his wrist, sighing. 

_ LDA  _

_ Who the fuck has those initials, those initials are insane _ , he thought and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. _ God knows I’m never going to find my soulmate. Too strange of initials. Also if my older brother hasn’t, then the chances of me finding mine are even lower.  _  He slapped the leather bracer on over it and got back to work.  _ Stupid society.  _

Working in his brother’s auto shop on the weekends wasn’t ideal, but it was helping put him through college- Dean paid him $10 an hour to work, and also gave him medical- so he took it. He didn’t mind working on cars, though. It was calming, soothing even. 

“Sammy!” Dean called and Sam looked up from the engine on the 07 Chevy Volt that he was working on. 

“Yeah, Dean?” 

“We got big business today, both of us on deck.” 

“Who the hell is coming?” Sam asked. “Pass me that ⅞.” 

Dean passed him the tool. “Lucifer Alighieri.” 

Sam dropped the tool onto his foot. It hurt. “ _ Who?? _ ”

“Yeah. Said he needs a tune up. Tires rotated, brakes replaced, all that.” 

“Do we even have the parts for. . . a what, exactly?” 

“63 Ford Mustang. And yeah, we do. I triple checked our stores.” 

“Wait. . . How does a high and mighty business mogul who may or may not have connections with the Mafia know of Winchester Auto?” 

Dean flushed and looked down at his feet. “Found my soulmate,” he admitted. 

“And your soulmate is a close friend of Lucifer’s?” 

“Try his baby brother. Castiel James Alighieri, with the bluest fucking eyes I’ve ever seen,” Dean said, showing his soulmate mark. The piercing blue  _ CJA  _ was still there, but with a small heart next to it, signifying that Dean had met his soulmate. “He’s a nerdy little dude, but, hell, I love him.” 

Sam nodded and knelt to pick up the tool. “And so Castiel told Lucifer about us for what purpose?” 

“If we can get the Alighieris in, think of all the other customers with classic cars I could get,” Dean said excitedly. “People pay  _ big money  _ for classic cars.” 

“If you say so, Dean,” Sam said, finishing up the engine on the Volt and closing the hood. “Right. This one is cleared for pick up.” 

At that moment, the sound of Led Zeppelin pierced the garage and Sam internally groaned as he turned to start getting ready to work on another car as a sleek silver 63 Ford Mustang pulled in, top pulled back to reveal the dirty blond hair of Lucifer Alighieri, wearing sunglasses and smiling at Dean. 

“Hello, Mr. Alighieri, good to see you,” Dean greeted enthusiastically. “Wow, she looks to be in great shape.” 

“Dean, how many times do I have to tell you, call me Lucifer,” the other man greeted as he stepped out of the car. “And yes, I try to keep her in prime condition, but unfortunately I cannot work on her myself like I used to. You understand.” 

“Of course I do,” Dean said. “You’ve seen Baby enough times.”

Sam’s skin was itching underneath of his bracer, but he ignored it, thinking maybe some oil got into it. He began grabbing the tools that he and Dean would need to work on the Mustang for a tune up. 

“SAMMY!” 

Sam hit his head on a bar. “OW! What do you want you fucking jerk??” 

“Come meet Mr. Alighieri-” 

“ _ Lucifer,  _ Dean.” 

“Yeah, come and meet him instead of hiding in the back like a fucking dweeb.” 

“Jerk,” Sam growled as he came out and held out an oil covered hand to Lucifer. “Sam Winchester,” he said pleasantly. 

“Lucifer Alighieri,” Lucifer replied. “A privilege to meet you. Castiel tells me you’re pre-law?” 

“Yes, that’s correct, up at Stanford. I help out here to help pay.” 

The itching was now turning to a burning sensation, and he grimaced. 

“ONe moment,” he said, tearing the bracer off to stare at his left wrist. 

His skin had been burning and itching because he met his soulmate.” That’s what that fucking little heart etching itself into his skin meant.

He looked up at Lucifer, who had removed his sunglasses to peer into Sam’s eyes, ice blue irises smiling warmly at him. 

“Fuck,” he whispered. 

“Indeed,” Lucifer replied, showing off his.  _ SLW _ in a green brown script, completing itself with a heart. 

Twenty seconds later found Sam devouring Lucifer’s mouth while he was pinned to the roof of the Mustang, gasping and moaning as he did so, fingers ensnarled in his hair. 

“OI! NO HAVING SEX IN MY GARAGE!” 

“Fuck off Dean,” Sam rasped as Lucifer began kissing and sucking on his neck. “Not like you haven’t done it already.” 

“BITCH!” 

Sam’s response as a breathy laugh as he gazed into the eyes of his soulmate and felt wholly and utterly complete. 

“Let’s get to work on the car, and then, I promise baby, I’ll take care of you,” Lucifer whispered, kissing him again. 

“Sounds good. And let’s get some food in there.” 

The burning had stopped, but Sam couldn’t help but stare at the little heart after Lucifer’s initials. 

_ He had found his soulmate.  _

_ Stupid brother.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr! lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
